1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating system of a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a heat dissipating system of a plasma display device capable of achieving superior radiation efficiency and easily detaching a main frame from a plasma display panel.
Recently, a plasma display device which displays a picture by using a gas discharge phenomenon has greatly attracted the attention of many people as a display device, e.g., a wall-mounted television, since it has advantages in providing a larger screen, a wider viewing angle, lighter weight and thinner thickness.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a plasma display device includes a front plate and a rear plate which are coupled in parallel with a predetermined gap between them, and a barrier rib for dividing a discharge cell in the predetermined gap wherein the inside of the barrier rib is coated with a fluorescent material and filled with a discharged gas. Further, a plurality of common sustaining electrodes and a plurality of scanning/sustaining electrodes are alternately arranged in parallel on the front plate. A plurality of data electrodes is formed on the rear plate in parallel in a direction approximately orthogonal to the common sustaining electrodes and the scanning/sustaining electrodes. A signal voltage is applied to the electrodes arranged in the matrix pattern so as to discharge the gas within the discharge cell, and the fluorescent material is excited and generates light through a secondary electron generated in the gas so as to display an image.
Since discharge should be performed several times in case that the plasma display panel operated as above displays the image at a high brightness, a considerable amount of heat is generated. As a result, there are caused problems that a driving circuit for driving a display panel is deteriorated in reliability and the plasma display panel is also deteriorated in performance and characteristic. In addition, when the plasma display panel is displayed according to an image display signal, if a high brightness is displayed in some portions, a temperature difference is more increased than low brightness portions around. In consequence, a glass plate comprised in the plasma display panel suffers a local distortion, sometimes leading to breakage.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, there has been used a method in which a radiation fan is installed within a chassis. However, the method is found to cause noise and high power consumption. Therefore, attempts are now being directed to developing another method.
FIG. 1 illustrates a heat dissipating system of the conventional plasma display device. Referring to the figure, a plurality of supports 4 are fixed on a rear surface of a plasma panel 1 by using a double-sided adhesive tape 3, and a main frame 2 is coupled with the supports 4 by using a coupling mechanism 5, such as screws. This method has an advantage of easily fixing and detaching the plasma display panel 1 and the main frame 2. However, a gap between the panel 1 and the main frame 2 becomes larger and an air flowing layer is increased, thereby deteriorating heat radiation efficiency.
FIG. 2 illustrates another heat dissipating system of the conventional plasma display device (Korean Publication No. 1998-11613). A main frame 2 is fixed on the plasma display panel by using a double-sided adhesive tape 3 having high heat conductivity without additional supports. This structure shows excellent heat radiation effect. However, it has disadvantages that the plasma display panel cannot be easily fixed on or detached from the main frame 2 when the plasma display panel has something wrong or is damaged, and the main frame 2 is difficult to be coupled since the plasma display panel 1 is materialized of glass.
FIG. 3 illustrates still another heat dissipating system of the conventional plasma display device (Korean Publication No. 1999-76550). A concavo-convex plate 6 is interposed between a main frame 2 and a plasma display panel 1. The concavo-convex plate 6 is fixed on the plasma display panel by putting adhesive means, e.g., a both-sided tape, into a concave part of the concavo-convex plate 6, a convex part of the concavo-convex plate 6 is directly contacted with a surface of the plasma display panel, and the main frame 2 is fixedly supported on the concavo-convex plate 6. The heat dissipating system constructed as above has an advantage of being easily detached and having superior heat dissipation efficiency. However, the following problems arise: material costs and manufacturing costs are increased since the concavo-convex plate 6 is additionally needed and the concavo-convex plate should have heavy thickness to fixedly support the main frame 2 thereon, and the concavo-convex plate 6 should be discarded along with the plasma display panel when the plasma display panel needs to be replaced.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a heat dissipating system of a plasma display device that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating system of a plasma display device, which can easily detach a main frame from a plasma panel, be manufactured at low costs and ensure excellent heat radiation efficiency.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a heat dissipating system of a plasma display device, the system including a plasma display panel and a main frame which is arranged in parallel to the plasma display panel and dissipates heat generated in the plasma display panel, wherein the main frame has at least one groove part, and the plasma display panel and a first support inserted through the groove part are fixed together by adhesive means; and wherein the first support and the main frame 2 is fixedly supported by a second support.
Further, the first support is the same as the main frame in thickness or thinner than the main frame, the second support is larger than the groove part in area, and the first support and the main frame are fixedly supported by employing coupling means to only the first support.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.